


of monsters and men, or something like that

by fizzyguy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Fucked Up, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Murder, Romance, Snuff, Sort of? - Freeform, i dont know if it counts as snuff but ill tag it as such anyway, i think??, this is kinda fucked up ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzyguy/pseuds/fizzyguy
Summary: Hoshigaki Kisame has a habit of allowing himself the indulgence of hunting fellow shinobi for sport.You are one of them.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	of monsters and men, or something like that

His chakra was like a rough and heavy blanket, oppressing everything in his radius, animals long vacated and even the trees seemingly silent under his bloodthirst. Mist rolled through the forest, making the air feel wet and smell like the sea.

He was hunting you down, and to you, nothing could be more thrilling. The smile that had split your face when he turned his killing intent to you had only grown, the muscles on your face feeling like they were going to rip from the force of your grin.

You didn’t even dare fight back, the tail-less tailed beast was too formidable a foe to fight head-on, instead, you indulged yourself the false hope of escape. Although, under his overbearing presence and the threat of him finding you and running a sword through your chest, you didn’t really find yourself wanting to leave.

So, you made it a game, allowing yourself to skirt his instincts, letting him catch a glimpse of you in the corner of his eye, you could see him get confused. Then, you saw his grin increase threefold in bloodthirsty joy and interest and your heart nearly gave out.

It felt like you got punched in the gut when he put his chakra-sucking sword away and pulled out a plain katana. You nearly fell from the tree you crouched in, and he turned towards you, staring right into your hiding spot. A breathless laugh escaped you, devolving into an overwhelmed moan that echoed through the trees. The grin still hadn’t left your face.

The attention he was giving you, and you alone felt like too much, and yet, you couldn’t get nearly enough. Then, he launched towards you, blade in hand, and you quickly yanked yourself out of the way.

He cackled, and your gut swooped. Your face felt hot, you realised. You chanced a glance behind you and saw him, he was so close, and he looked so _big_. He was practically looming over you despite he fact that he was at least ten metres away, looking like a deadly shark and a spectre of death all at once.

A strangled noise left your throat, it was all too much, you were going to combust any minute. You chanced another glance, and that was your mistake. You couldn’t help it really, you really wanted to just let your eyes feast on him, even though you would never be full.

He was gorgeous and deadly and exactly your type, and here he was, hunting you down like the murderer he was.

His hand caught your shoulder and slammed you into the tree behind you. Any breath you had left was pushed out of you in an instant. He let himself into your space, strong hands holding you very, very still. He leaned into your face, mouth in a bloodthirsty smile.

“Caught you.”

A strangled whine was yanked out of your throat, and your flush spread itself down your neck. You practically had hearts in your eyes as you all but ogled him.

Hoshigaki Kisame stared at you in blatant curiosity. You felt like a mouse being considered for a meal. You bared your throat at him, nearly ready to beg for him to run his blade right through you. He hummed in thought, moving his hand from your quivering shoulder to wrap snugly around your throat.

You gasped, and he squeezed tightly, only once, seemingly as a reflex. Your quick pulse throbbed against his thick fingers around your neck, and Kisame began looking pretty satisfied with where he had you.

He glanced at the sword.

“Want me to do it?” he asked.

“Uh-huh, uh-huh,” you nodded, quick and slight from within his grasp. He hummed.

“Well, what do you say?” His voice was a drawl, and he twirled the sword in his hand. His smile was back, looking crooked on his face and filled with nothing but sharp, sharp teeth. You were starting to get dizzy, not from his grip, but from his pure and utter _indulgence_ of you.

“Please,” you groaned, wanton. “ _Please_ ,”

“As you wish,” he all but _purred_.

Hoshigaki Kisame pulled his arm back, and then plunged his sword into your chest. It cracked through your ribcage, right through, and the tip gently pressed against the bark of the tree at your back. You gasped, your eyes widening, and Kisame hummed as he pressed his forehead to yours. Blood spilt from your lips, running down your front. You felt yourself melt into his fist around your throat.

Your hands grasped at his sides, digging you nails in deep and feeling them break the skin. You would die with your blood on his sword and his blood under your fingernails.

“Good,” he murmured into your gasping mouth. “ _You did good_ ,” You groaned, shuddering into him, and tried to gasp your thanks.

“I know,” he shushed, pushing his oppressive chakra into you. You felt yours tangle with his in pained bliss, and with one final shudder, one last wet gasp, you saw nothing else.

…

Bonus:

When Kisame pulled off his shirt at the Akatsuki base, he heard Hidan whistle at his state.

“Good night, huh?” he drawled from his spot all over the beaten couch. He hummed, absentmindedly running his hand over the bloody half-moons dug into the thick skin on his sides, barely missing his second set of gills.

“Something like that,” He answered, taking the disinfectant Itachi handed him, still feeling the chakra tangled in his linger in his system.

**Author's Note:**

> i just kinda shoved this out of my brain and its like two in the morning  
> please let me know if you want me to add any other tags  
> hope you enjoy :D


End file.
